Yin and Yang
by spongebox1
Summary: When Mulan came home from the war, she thought the Huns would be gone forever. She thought that Shang and her could live happily ever after. But when a stranger shows up, things being to unravel.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Mulan and the gang, nor would I want to own the Huns

Chapter One

Shan Yu could feel himself being picked up from the spot where he landed after the fireworks exploded. The pain was excruciating and Shan Yu could feel himself fading into a dark abyss, his last thought before he blacked out was that there will be consequences to pay.

"QUICK, GET A DOCTOR!" the second in command yelled, who happened to be Shan Yu's sole heir, Xiongnu.

The surviving Huns raced to find a medicine man to kidnap, knowing all too well the consequences that would happen to them if Shang Yu were to die because they couldn't find one. They ran into the nearest village and found a medicine man. The medicine man was just leaving when the Huns attacked him. The Huns carefully tied the medicine man hands behind his back and quickly gagged him. The Huns took turns carrying him toward their camp, Jianjun.

Shan Yu came back slowly and painfully, every breath he took, every time he tried to move, and worst of all, when the doctor poked and probed his wounds. When Shan Yu was able to stay conscious, the doctor told him the news. At first, he didn't believe what the medicine man was telling him, but as he slowly made his way unto the bank of the lake, catching a glimpse of himself, he finally believe the words of the medicine man. Shan Yu looked at the reflection of himself for a very long time. All of his hair had burned off, traces of his eyebrows was there but barely, making his eyes seem darker and his skin pasty white, Shan Yu wasn't even sure that he was looking at himself –instead he looked like a sickly Chinese man who hasn't been in the sun for very long. He smiled at his reflection and walked away.

The minute Shan Yu stepped foot into Jianjun, he was ambushed by the other Huns. They, like the medicine man, gagged his mouth and tied his hands and feet together. The Huns brought him to Xiongnu.

"We caught him while he was walking into the camp," said Hung, a rather appalling Hun who always had a look of distain on his face, "we were going to kill him, but since you're the new leader now that Shan Yu is dead, we brought him to you." While Hung was speaking, the other Huns noticed that Xiongnu's face was turning redder and redder. When he was finish speaking, Xiongnu stepped toward Hung, and slapped him across his face.

"You idiots listen up," Xiongnu bellowed throughout the camp, "my father, Shan Yu, is not dead and he is the very man you just tied up." The Huns cringed in fear as Shan Yu was being untied, for they didn't know what Shan Yu was going to do next. Shan Yu smiled and walked into his tent motioning Xiongnu and Hung to follow.

* * *

><p>He shouldn't have peeked out his house when he heard the noises. He should have stayed put in his bed, next to his wife. But as wives were, the littlest of noises tended to scare them. "<em>Why didn't I insist that she was just hearing things<em>," he thought to himself. And now, he was being dragged into the unknown and leaving his wife all alone. "_If I don't die from this, and I return home, my wife will surely kill me."_ He didn't know where he was going, but he knew that no matter what happened he would serve China before he submits to the beasts.

~Later that day~

"_The deed is done_," the medicine man thought to himself, "_I could've killed him while I was curing him, but I would have been killed in return. At least this way I will be able to be more than the 'medicine man', I will finally be a soldier fighting to save the lives of China._" The medicine man sighed as the Huns remembered his presence and dragged him back to his tent. When he got there though, the medicine man had to let a small smug smile out as he remembered the scar the Hun he had operated on now had. No Hun or Chinese person would recognize it for what it was…unless they were once a trained soldier/ medicine man. And all that Hun had to do was lift his arm up, and the image of ¥.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Mulan or the other characters, someone else does. Nor do I own the poem.

Chapter 2

"Khan, let's go home." Mulan could hear the crowd cheering around her but all she could think about was getting home to her family. Mulan knew that her father would be disappointed in her and she hoped that by bring him the sword of Shan Yu and the crest of the emperor that would, at least, forgive her for taking his place and almost bringing the family dishonor. Mulan was so deep in thought that she didn't realize that Khan had stopped in front of someone until that someone started talking.

"Oh sure, take the cow and leave me and Cri-kee behind. Do you know how long it took us to catch up with you and Betsy over here? "

"Sorry, Mushu, I'm just eager to get home." Mulan saw a look of understanding pass through Mushu's face as climbed on to Khan with Cri-kee. After a while, Mushu spoke of saying, "How can you stand riding Betsy all the time?"

Mulan smiled to herself, glad to be able to put a hold to her worrying. She thought of a way to describe riding Khan when she finally remembered a poem by Les Zsoldos that goes like

"Through the air as if suspended,  
>Legs extended and tail flapping,<br>Gliding smoothly in full view,  
>The horse lands on legs of steel.<p>

The rhythm of experienced hooves  
>Combines with sunken eyes.<br>The sighs and groans of exhaustion  
>Combine with the young rider's<br>Bold determination.  
>Horse and rider blend.<br>Together they appear  
>Horse with rider.<br>They ride as one.  
>With great force<br>The horse springs,  
>Travels far<br>Across endless sky.

Viewers gaze,  
>Faces in wonder,<br>Full of surprise  
>At scenes of endeavour.<br>But the legs of steel  
>Feel fragile.<br>Exhausted the horse  
>Can barely continue,<br>But suddenly receives  
>Shouts from the crowd.<br>Inspired by their fervent  
>Cheers and claps<br>His energy is reborn.

His valiant stride  
>And courageous leaps<br>Rescue the situation  
>Horse and rider<br>Had thought forlorn."

And when she told Mushu this, he looked like he would throw up."Gee, when I asked you why you riding this cow all the time, I didn't expect for you to go all poetic on me." He became quiet as he saw that they were almost home.

When they got to the gate that surrounded her home, Mushu and Cri-kee got off knowing that Mulan had to do this alone. Mulan put Khan in his stall and then walked to her father's favorite spot on the Fa property, the bench under the orchid blossoms. Her father heard her coming and he looked surprised.

"Mulan..."  
>Mulan didn't know what to do so she knelt down in front of him and said, "Father. I brought you the sword of Shan-Yu, and the crest of the Emperor. They're gifts, to honor the Fa family." After she gave him the sword and the crest of the Emperor, Mulan bowed her head not knowing if her father forgave her or not. She heard her father dropped the sword and crest on the ground and when she looked up, Mulan saw that he was kneeling next to her.<p>

"The greatest gift and honor... is having you for a daughter." Fa Zhou embraced Mulan and they sat like that for a while, enjoying the company of one another. When they finally let go of each other, Mulan went and embraced her mother and grandmamma, who she missed almost as much as she missed her father. Mulan could have stayed like that forever, if someone hadn't cleared his throat at them. Mulan looked up and saw that she was staring straight into Shang's eyes.

"Oh, hi." Mulan finally said, after overcoming her shock and longing to give Shang a hug. "What brings you here, Captain," Mulan asked in a teasing tone.

"For your information, Ping, its Shang," He replied back with the same teasing tone that Mulan had.

"Well don't just standing there, staring at each other. Mulan invite him to stay for supper…maybe forever," her grandmamma scolded lightly. Mulan hadn't realized that she had been staring at him.

"Would you like to say for supper," she asked, wincing slightly as her voice quavered, and not being able to hide how red her cheeks must have become. She didn't notice the Shang nod his head as an answer, so she quickly said, "it's alright if you don't want to…after all your probably busy and –"

"I'd love to join y'all for supper," Shang interrupted her rambling, and gave her a small smile that only she could see.

Shang was nervous, never in a million years would he ever would have thought that he would be in Fa Zhou's house, sitting next to what he considered the most beautiful girl he has ever laid eyes on. He tensed slightly when her arm brushed against his as she poured his tea. She looked at him but he only shrugged. Shang tried not to stare as Mulan left the room, succeeding only because her father had cleared his throat before saying, "I wanted to thank you, Li Shang. You protected my daughter when I could not, and for that I am forever in you debt."

Shang didn't get a chance to reply before Mulan came in. He noticed that she limping so slightly that you would have had to know that she was injured in order to notice it. Finally Shang couldn't hold it in as he suddenly busted out in saying, "Fa Zhou, I known Mulan for almost a year now, and I know that she wouldn't tell you if something happened to her, so I will. Mulan has a deep cut on her lower stomach which she got from Shan Yu."

Shang watched as Mulan got up and left, not knowing whether to go after her or not. His thoughts were interrupted by a grandmamma pushing him out the door. "_Well that settles that_," he thought. Shang didn't know how he made it to Mulan without getting lost, but he was grateful for that. He watched her as she just stared off into the sunset. Shang saw the tears as they reflected against the setting sun. Almost without any thought, he approached her wiping the tears away with his palm. "I'm sorry, Mulan, but they had to know…," Shang said in reply to Mulan's sigh.

"I know…I just wish that you would have told me first that you were planning on telling them," Mulan replied as she got up and started to walk back. "_If I would have done that, you would have manage to change my mind,"_ he thought to himself as he followed her.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own Mulan or the other characters, Disney does.

Chapter 3

Mulan paused in the doorway, causing Shang to bump into her. She quickly shushed him as she heard her father ranting on about something to her mother. Shang motioned her to move forward, but he and Mulan both froze when they heard Mulan's name. They leaned in, pressing their ears to the door, and started listening to Fa Zhou's voice.

"How on this Earth will we be able to handle her? She failed the matchmaker's test, and on the same day spoke out loud in a man's presence which caused her dishonor, We already know we can't control her. She went and joined the army without even telling us goodbye. She didn't even tell us that she was wounded, instead we had to hear it from General Shang," Fa Zhou paused for a moment, and then said, "You know I love her, for who she is but sometimes I wish she were just like other girls."

Mulan pulled back in shock, and she could feel Shang's eyes on her. She saw Shang try to reach for her but she pulled away. She opened the door slowly, took a step in and said, "I've tried to be the perfect daughter that you think that I can be if I try hard enough, but I cant. You may think you see who I really am but you don't. It feels like I have to play a part every day of my life, just to please you and in doing so, I deny myself of who I really am. Why must I conceal what I'm thinking, and how I feel? Must there be a secret me I'm forced to hide? I'm through of denying who I really am, I'm sorry but I just can't do it no more. I rather be hated for being myself, than to be loved for someone I'm not."

Mulan could feel the tears dripping down her face but at that moment she didn't care. She knew what she had just said was wrong, that she shouldn't have even ease dropped to begin with. She was tired of people discussing how she should behave and how her life should be. She turned and left the room with Shang following close behind.

"Stop following me," Mulan exclaimed, when she finally noticed him. He said nothing and continued to follow her. "_Great_," Mulan thought, "_now I have another Mushu_." Mulan forced him to stop following her when she entered her room and slammed the door in his face.

"What's the matter? Pretty boy to clingy," Mushu said sarcastically. Mulan just rolled her eyes and went to bed, not even bothering to change her clothes.

* * *

><p>Fa Zhou didn't know that she was listening. He wouldn't have even considered saying those things out loud to her. "<em>Ancestors, what have I done<em>," he thought miserably as he replayed all the times he said something without even thinking about how Mulan would feel. Memories surfaced of that day, the day he tried to forget ever since Mulan came home.

_Fa Zhou this day would be coming. He heard the rumors that were going through China. Rumors that caused mothers to worry about their children. Sons making the decision to go to war instead of their father. Rumors of Huns crossing the Great Wall of China. "Only I don't have a son to go in my place," Fa Zhou thought bitterly. He never regretted not having a second child until that moment.  
><em>

"_The Fa family," a person wearing a stuffy robe called out.  
><em>

_He gave Fa Li his cane, for in war one must show no weakness. "I am ready to serve the emperor," he said as he took the scroll.  
><em>

"_Father! You can't go," he heard Mulan yell as she ran toward him. "Please, sir. My father has already fought for..."  
><em>

_The stuffy robe man interrupted her and said, "Silence! You would do well to teach your daughter to hold her tongue in a man's presence."  
><em>

_Fa Zhou said the only thing that he knew would make her go back inside. He couldn't look at her as he said, "Mulan, you dishonor me." He knew that Mulan wouldn't leave it at that, and he was right.  
><em>

_At the dinner table she mumbled something as she poured his tea. Fa Zhou knew better than ask what but he couldn't stop himself. "You shouldn't have to go," Mulan exclaimed, slamming down the tea pot.  
><em>

"_Mulan," Fa Li couldn't help but say.  
><em>

_Mulan glared at him, most likely remembering what he had told her only hours ago. "There are plenty of young men to fight for China, you shouldn't have to go."  
><em>

_Fa Zhou took a deep breath before speaking, "It is an honor to protect my country and my family and I will die doing what's right. I know my place; maybe it's time for you to learn yours."  
><em>

Fa Zhou was brought out of these thoughts when he heard someone knocking on his door.

"Please, sir. May I stay here for the night," Shan Yu coughed for a good measure. The old man looked at him for a moment before ushering inside.

"What happened to you," the old man asked as his wife poured both Shan Yu and the old man some tea.

"I was attacked by Huns a few months back, and I lost everything. They took my wife and my two year old son. Since then, I've been trying to find them and I almost succeeded when I was jumped. That was two nights ago, and I've been looking for a place to stay," Shan Yu finished his story by forcing a tear to roll down his face. The old man nodded his understanding and led him into a spare room.

"Breakfast is served at seven sharp," the old man said as he left.

Shan Yu couldn't believe his luck. "_Tomorrow_," he thought, _"I shall find out where Fa Zhou's bratty child lives_." With that he fell asleep.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own Mulan or the other characters, Disney does.

Chapter 4

Fa Zhou knocked quietly on Mulan's door, and waited until Mulan opened her door to go in. "Can I talk to you about last night," Fa Zhou asked quietly. Mulan looked confused for a second, and then nodded yes.

"I want to apologize for what you had heard me telling you mother. It wasn't intended for your ears and I shouldn't have even said it especially when a few hours before that I had said that the greatest gift and honor is having you for a daughter. I meant what I said, but after all the worrying and waiting, never knowing whether you were or not, and then finally realizing last night that you're not my little girl anymore. Instead you're a beautiful woman, who is wise for her age, and who's in love. I guess that I can't call you my little flower anymore…" Fa Zhou trailed off, for he had said everything, and more, that he intended to say.

"Baba, no matter how old I'll get, I will always be your little flower. And I'll forgive you, if you forgive me for not handling it better and for not telling you that I got wounded. Deal?" Mulan tried smiling but it was a failed attempt.

"Deal." Fa Zhou and Mulan laughed at how silly they could be even after they've been fighting. "So you and Shang, huh?"

"Baba! There is nothing going on between Shang and I," Mulan exclaimed, this time she was able to hide her blushing. Fa Zhou just gave a knowing smile and they got up together and went to breakfast. When they got there, Fa Zhou noticed Mulan's confusion at someone else sitting in Shang's spot. "Baba…who is this," she asked with a strange note in her voice. Fa Zhou knew what she was thinking of…

_Mulan was sitting on the Great Stone dragon, day dreaming about what it would be like to be a princess. She was interrupted when a stranger came up to her, and prodded her on her shoulder.  
><em>

"_Excuse me, little girl, I am Captain Yang. Do you know where I can find General Fa?" Mulan could tell that he wasn't from around here by how heavy is accent was, but she didn't find it too unusual.  
><em>

"_For you information, I am not a little girl, I'm ten. My baba is in the gardens, would you like me to show you exactly where he is?" Captain Yang nodded and smiled, as Mulan grabbed his hand and half-dragged, half-pulled him toward the gardens. Captain Yang saw General Fa, he tightened his gripped on her hand, Mulan started to protest, but he hushed her.  
><em>

"_General Fa, pay close attention or else she will suffer the consequences." Mulan didn't pay attention to the argument between her baba and Captain Yang. She knew that Captain Yang wasn't who he said he was, and so, she tried to figure out a way to escape. When Mulan thought she had the perfect plan, Captain Yang pushed her to the ground and held a knife to her back.  
><em>

"_Now are you going to do what I say, Fa Zhou, or are you going to let her die." Mulan could see her father getting ready to submit himself to Captain Yang.  
><em>

"_Baba, don't give in. Never show your weaknesses remember?" Mulan could see hope in her dad's eyes as he began to advance toward them.  
><em>

_What happened next was a blur to Mulan, all she remembered was how pretty silver looked against the blue sky, how cold the knife felt as it cut deep into her skin, and how her father managed to get the man to retreat, but not before the man drove the very same knife he used on Mulan, into her father's side. After Fa Zhou and Mulan were bandaged, Mulan finally asked who that was.  
><em>

_Fa Zhou looked at her and said one word that everybody feared, "a Hun."  
><em>

"Are you sure that that man isn't a Hun in disguised? You know, as well as I do, that they are capable of doing that." Mulan whispered sharply to Fa Zhou.

"I'm sure he's not a Hun, Mulan," Fa Zhou whispered back. He saw that Mulan didn't believe him one bit. Fa Zhou sighed, "_This is going to be a long breakfast."_

* * *

><p>"Fa Zhou, is it alright if I take Mulan away for now?" Mulan looked up at Shang, who was standing nervously in the doorway, making her forget her suspensions about the stranger. Instead, she focused on why Shang was acting nervous.<p>

"I guess it would be alright, but she hasn't eaten breakfast yet." Mulan could tell that Fa Zhou was going to let her go anyway because he trusted Shang.

"That's okay, we won't be going far, and I got some food with me." Shang looked eager to go and Mulan was too. She hasn't had a day alone with Shang since they've gotten back, and she's been too busy fighting with her father to pay any attention to him.

"Then what are you waiting for, go." Mulan quickly stood up and would have fallen to the ground if not for Shang, who caught her at the last minute. He pulled her upright, and kept his arm around her. Mulan couldn't help smiling at the gesture as they walked out the dining room like that.

When Mulan couldn't stand the suspense anymore, she blurted out, "You're going to tell me where we are going, right?"

Shang laughed, "Did you know that it took three whole minutes until you asked that?" Mulan made a face and Shang couldn't help but laugh at that. "Okay, stop here and put this on." Shang handed her a blindfold.

"Do I- "

"Yes, you have to. As your Captain, I command you to do it." Mulan could tell that he was trying to be serious but she detected a hint of laughter in his voice.

Mulan saluted him and said, "Yes, sir." She let him lead her to wherever he was leading her too. When they finally got there, Mulan could hear water rushing past her. Shang took the blindfold off, and Mulan was speechless. She was at her favorite place, but it changed somehow. Shang managed to flower petals in the stream, and they kept swimming around like schools of fish. He laid out a blanket, with Mulan favorite foods on it. There were candles that smelled like an ocean breeze was passing over them, and last but not least, he had a bouquet of orchids that he handed to her after she looked around. Mulan was shocked that Shang had done all this for her.

"Well, um, do you like it," Shang asked since Mulan wasn't saying anything.

"No, I don't like it, I love it. Thank you, Shang." Mulan hugged him; Shang smiled and hugged her back. Shang then pulled her to the ground, and together, they spent the day enjoying each other company, sharing memories, no matter how bad or embarrassing they were, and learning new things about each other that they didn't know before. Mulan feel asleep that night, still thinking about her day with Shang, and knowing the he would be in her dreams that night.

Shang looked at the closed door, across the hall from his. He knew that he should have told Mulan that he might have to leave soon, but he couldn't. Shang sighed, and opened the letter that he had received that morning.

**General Li,**

**I am sorry to inform you but your presence is **

**required immediately. There have been stories**

**about the Huns causing attacks in remote areas. **

**I am not worried but my advisors feel that we**

**should have a plan just in case. Fa Mulan presence**

**is not needed at this moment. Leave the day that**

**you receive this.**

_**Emperor**__**Bao-Zhi  
><strong>_

Shang couldn't believe his eyes. "_Leave? Now? Without saying goodbye….no I don't think so. I'll leave in the morning….but the emperor said to leave when he got this_." Shang couldn't think straight, and he couldn't make his mind up. Shang finally decides to pack his bags now, and leave in the morning. He would leave after he said goodbye.

* * *

><p>Shan Yu couldn't believe his eyes when the girl he was after suddenly walked in the room, and sat down next to him. He thought his mind was just playing tricks on him until a certain general asked the old man, who turned out to be Fa Zhou, if he could take the brat away for awhile. Shan Yu couldn't believe his luck. He made up his mind not to leave this house until step one of his plan is complete. "<em>They are in for a big surprise,<em>" Shan Yu thought grinning to himself.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters from Mulan, Disney does. Nor do I own any information about the Amanita mushroom.

Chapter 5

Mulan and Shang were walking, hand in hand, to the pond. Shang knew that this was Mulan's favorite spot, which is why he planned to tell her that he loved her the minute they got there. When they were near the pond, Mulan suddenly let go of his hand and pushed him in the pond. When Shang had resurfaced, he could see that Mulan was giggling like a child. "_What was that for_," Shang wondered to himself.

"You were tense the whole walk here, so I did it to lighten the mood," Mulan answered between her giggling.

"Can you read minds or something of that nature," Shang asked, confused about how Mulan knew what he was thinking.

Mulan waited until he climbed out of the pond to answer. "Nope, I just know you that well."

Shang couldn't help grinning, "Really," he asked as he walked toward her, "then what am I about to do?"

"Shang, don't I-," Mulan started to say but Shang was too fast for her, and scooped her up into his arms and threw her in the pond. He dived back into the pond and waited until Mulan was above the surface before saying, "As your captain, I order you to promise not to push me in again."

Mulan snickered, and inquired, "And what if I don't?"

"Then I will tell your father about the `king of the rock` incident." Mulan blush a deep shade of red, and Shang knew that he had won. Shang went and lay on the bank of the pond, Mulan soon following. They were staring at the clouds, when Shang randomly said, "What's your definition of love?" He could tell that Mulan was shocked, but he knew that she would answer it, he had to wait a few agonizing minutes before she answered.

"I think that love doesn't happen overnight and you can't force it, love happens when you least expect too. Love is giving you completely to someone, not excepting to gain anything in return." Mulan could see Shang staring at her, with a blank expression on his face, she suddenly realized why and she hurried up and said, "I'm sorry Shang; I didn't mean to go all poetic on you in fact, Mush-," Mulan broke of once she realized that she had almost said the name of her best friend and guardian, Mushu, who she hasn't seen since the night that she had fought with her father.

"Who," Shang inquired quietly; secretly wishing that he could go somewhere for he thought that Mulan already loved someone else.

"Oh, it's nobody," she quickly muttered, and looked away, but when she did she thought she saw a flash of red darting toward her.

"Mulan, I have some news for you…," Shang trailed off, not knowing how to tell her that he was leaving in a few minutes.

"What is it Shang," Mulan demanded, instead of asking.

"The emperor…I have…leaving now…you're not…goodbye…," Shang stuttered, hoping Mulan would get what he was trying to say. She nodded, leaning in closer to him. She briefly brushed her lips against his, and just as briefly pulled back. All Mulan said was, "Leave now," before running off somewhere. Shang nodded, only to realize he was alone. He got up, got on his horse and left.

* * *

><p>Fa Jiaying hasn't been feeling ever since she drank her tea last night. "<em>I've been poisoned by that stranger<em>," she thought to herself. Her whole body, mostly her stomach, was hurting her. She felt sicker than she has ever had, and couldn't fight back any longer. She knew she was going to die soon, and she was praying to the ancestors that she would die quickly. Fa Jiaying lost consciousness when she fell to the floor, but not before seeing a red snake type creature in her vision.

Mushu knew something was wrong by the smell in the house, so he decided to check every room to find the source of it. The first three rooms he checked were empty, but as he was about to give up, he saw something in the corner of his eye. He turned to get a better view, and was shocked at what he found. He had only one thought running through his mind, which was to go get Mulan.

* * *

><p>Shan Yu walked the streets of Mulan's village, memorizing the layout as he did with Mulan's house. He had stayed there for two weeks, and only left when he was sure the poison was in Fa Zhou's mother system. She didn't even realized that it was in her night tea, for the poison had no taste. When he was satisfied, he went to the woods, knowing that he wouldn't be followed. When he arrived to the center of the forest, he began to yell so loudly that the people in Mulan's village ran out of their houses and looked around for the sound. Shan Yu has been doing this every night since he left Mulan's house, convincing everybody that the forest was haunted. What the people didn't know is that this would be the last they hear of him until he returned again, only next time, he won't be the one hurt. Shan Yu then traveled to their newest camp, Jianyu, which his son had located in a deserted village that Shan Yu had burned down earlier that year. Shan Yu walked into the camp and smiled.<p>

"How did it go," Xiongnu inquired. Shan Yu motioned him to follow him, and Shan Yu went inside of their "new" home.

"No one realized who I was and the poison is in Fa Zhou's mother's system," Shan Yu replied.

Xiongnu looked at Shan Yu in confusion, before asking, "Why in the hell would you poison one of them? Do you realize that they could get suspicious of you?"

Shan Yu laughed and replied, "I couldn't kill an old lady. Please, I can be nice when I want to. Now, what is step two…"

The medicine man had no choice but to show Shan Yu a book that contained the different types of poison, nor could he prevent Shan Yu from picking the Amanita mushroom.

_From The Book Of Poisons  
><em>

_Also known as the Death Angel or Destroying Angel mushroom, this mushroom contains a deadly polypeptide toxin. The distribution of the peptides varies in the different parts of the mushroom, with the cap being the most deadly part. The toxin is taken up by the liver where it begins to cause damage. The liver is slowly destroyed and is unable to repair itself, and thus, the liver slowly dissolves with no hope of repair.__Dried caps from this mushroom are made into a powdered substance and applied by ingestion. Whoever drinks this poison only has five days left to live, six if they are stubborn. The symptoms are slow to show themselves and often do not appear until 10-16 hours (or even longer) after eating  
>.<em>

_The first symptoms are stomach pains, vomiting and diarrhea. These may continue for a day or two, after which there is typically an easing of symptoms and apparent recovery. The "recovery" period may last for 2 or 3 days. Then the terminal phase of 3-5 days starts with the re-occurrence of stomach pains, vomiting and diarrhea - accompanied by jaundice. Without effective, early medical intervention, coma and death occur between one and two weeks after eating the mushroom. Death is caused by liver failure, often accompanied by kidney failure.  
><em>

The medicine man hoped that the family of whoever at it would forgive him. He sighed and returned to thinking about his wife, trying to recall the last time he called her by her real name and not by 'wife'.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I don't own Mulan, or the other characters, Disney does.

Chapter 6

Fa Jiaying slowly regained conscious just as Fa Zhou and Fa Li arrived home. The first thing she saw was her worried granddaughter, leaning over her. "I'm tougher than I look, Mulan," she said. She saw Mulan smile, but she noticed it didn't reach her eyes. They stayed quiet for a few minutes, just sitting there, enjoying what would be some of their last moments alone with each other, although Mulan didn't know that yet.

"Mother, how are you feeling," Fa Zhou said as he rushed into the room.

Fa Jiaying decided to mess with her son, so she sat up slowly and motioned him to come to her. When he got near, she grabbed his hands into hers and said, "Goodbye, my son." After she said this, she let go of his hands while falling back into the bed. She then closed her eyes slowly, and held her breath for a few seconds. Fa Jiaying sat upright so quickly, that even her son didn't notice she sat up. To get their attention, she said one simple word, "Boo." Fa Jiaying had to bite back a smile when everybody in the room jumped and turned to look at her. "I'm not that easy to get rid of," Fa Jiaying remarked. Fa Zhou and Fa Li came by her and sat next to the bed. Fa Jiaying looked around for Mulan but she was gone.

A few minutes pasted before she spoke again. "I need to talk to my daughter-in-law," Fa Jiaying said to Fa Zhou, and when he didn't leave, she said, "Alone." Fa Zhou gave a weary nod and left the room. After a few minutes, Fa Li came and stood near the edge of the bed.

"How are you, grandmamma," Fa Li asked politely, when she could stand the way that Fa Jiaying was looking at her or the silence any longer.

"I'm not the one you should be worried about, Fa Li," Fa Jiaying said with a smug smile.

"I just found out yesterday, so how did you know," Fa Li asked, surprised etched on her face. Fa Jiaying scooted over in her bed, and then she motioned to Fa Li to come and sit next to her.

"I remember how you acted when you found out that you were expecting Mulan, but it was days before you said anything. I noticed this of course, but Fa Zhou didn't and I got to see that incredulous look on his face, but this time I won't. And so, I have a favor to ask of you. Would you be willing to tell him today," ask the puppy-eyed old lady, knowing that Fa Li would give in.

* * *

><p>Mulan had thought that her grandmamma had really died. She didn't expect her to do that to them, to fake her death and sitting right back up as if nothing had happened. Mulan watched her sit up, trying to get Fa Zhou's attention again. When her grandmamma opened her mouth to speak, Mulan ran out the room for she could no longer deal with being in that room watching her grandmamma die, or even pretending her death. She almost made it out of the before stepping on something. That something turned out to be a very mad Mushu. Mulan didn't care; she took one look at him and started crying. She just needed to be by someone who understood her enough to not ask questions, it also helped that she was best friends with him and knew that Mushu would be there for her no matter what happened. "Where's the doctor," Mulan asked tiredly.<p>

"He's gone. His family hasn't heard from him in weeks and they fear he's dead," replied Mushu, it was the first time he spoke that day after telling her about her grandmamma "How is she, baby girl," he asked, and then regretting it when he saw Mulan's face so he continued with, "You don't have to tell me, if you don't want too. I understand if you want to talk about something else…after all, I am your guardian."

"She thought it would be funny to pretend to die. She held my father's hand and said, 'Goodbye, son.' And then she laid down and held her breath. When no one was looking but me, she sat up and said something but I left so I didn't hear what she said." Mulan was sobbing by the time she finished. Mushu wish pretty boy hadn't left when he did. "_His_ _timing_ _sucks_," he thought miserly as he continued to try and comfort Mulan.

Mulan's dreams were haunted by memories of her grandmamma and her.

"_What's this, grandmamma," a five-year old Mulan asked. Her grandmamma just smiled and took the flower out of Mulan's hand .Mulan could see the twinkling in her grandmamma's eyes, as she watched Mulan struggle to find the answer. "Is it a hibiscus?" Her grandmamma shook her head and waited patiently as Mulan tried to figure it out. "Can you give me a hint?"  
><em>

"_How about this, I'll give you a rhyme and you have to do the rest from there?" Mulan nodded ecstatically and her grandmamma laughed.  
><em>

"_It goes like this: `So delicate in form, yet strong in fragrance.  
><em>

_So small in size, yet big in beauty.  
><em>

_So short in life, yet long in effect…."  
><em>

"_Is it an orchid," Mulan asked after she thought about it for a few minutes. Her grandmamma nodded and they continued walking; only stopping if they saw something that caught Mulan's eye._

* * *

><p>Fa Zhou paced up and down the hallway, trying to figure out what his mother would want to talk to Fa Li about. He finally gave up, and decided to go find his daughter. He went to Mulan's room, only to find her sleeping with a tiny lizard. Fa Zhou was confused enough, so he decided to go pray to his ancestors.<p>

"Oh woe to me, ancestors, there is nothing more difficult than to watch a loved one die and be unable to prevent it." Fa Zhou tried to continue but no words would come out. He tried a few more times and was finally able to finish what he was saying, "Please, ancestors grant us more time with her. I know tomorrow isn't promised to everyone. I only have but one mother, and I want to cherish the time my family and I have with her and make the most of it. Just give us more time," he begged. Sobbing hysterically and muttering "please, oh please ancestors," Fa Zhou poured his heart out to the ancestors and all he could do was hope that they would answer his prayers. Fa Zhou stayed in there until the last of his had dried. With one last "please" he got up, and went to find Fa Li and his mother.


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters from Mulan, Disney does.

Chapter 7

Shan Yu couldn't believe his eyes. "Idiots," he mumbled to himself, "how do they mess up the one thing I expected them to do right?" Shang walked around them men who were kneeling at his feet, thinking of ways to make them pay for what they did. He looked at what were his finest men, but now they have become nothing more than worthless cowards.

"Father, let them be," his son, Xiongnu, said as he strolled by Shan Yu, "We need every man that our empire has left. It would be too easy to just kill these five cowards; instead you should promote them to be front and center at our next and final battle."

Shan Yu looked at his son and then at the five cowards. He was pleased to see what he saw. The cowards were shaking uncontrollably, sweat glistened from their skin. If Shan Yu would have gotten any closer, he would have heard their hearts thumping quickly against their chest. He smiled inwardly, thinking about how proud he was of Xiongnu. Shan Yu stared at each and every one of them with his golden, beady eyes and smiled a smug smile. "You're free to go, "Shan Yu paused, enjoying the look of pure joy that radiated off of their faces, "but, you shall be weaponless from this moment on." He watched as the joy melted off and turned into horror. Feeling annoyed suddenly, Shan Yu dismissed them with a wave of his hand. His son stayed and the others slowly got up, hung their heads, and left. Shan Yu waited a few moments until he growled, "What are you still doing here?" He noticed that Xiongnu was shocked but he didn't care. Shan Yu wanted to be alone, and he was going to see that he was.

"Father, what did…," Xiongnu didn't even get to finish before Shan Yu punched him across his face. Xiongnu fell back, more out of disbelief than pain. Shan Yu watched as Xiongnu got up and waited for him to leave. Xiongnu didn't. Instead, he walked toward the table in the corner of the tent and when he got there, he picked up a crudely made dagger. While he was doing this, Shan Yu walked up behind him and held the knife that was tucked away under his belt in his hand. Xiongnu, not hearing Shan Yu walk up to him, suddenly turned and flung the dagger at the spot the Shan Yu was standing in. This spot was, of course, empty and the dagger embedded itself into the wooden pole in the center of the pole. Shan Yu had had enough; he swung the knife at Xiongnu, narrowly missing his neck. The knife rooted itself just above his heart.

* * *

><p>"Insolent boy," Shang growled as he plunged the knife deeper and deeper into his son, not caring anymore, "Leave now before I decided to kill you." Shan Yu couldn't help the feeling of pleasure that came with the idea of killing someone, even if it was his own son. He even laughed a little as he watched his son stumble out of his tent.<p>

Xiongnu couldn't believe that his father would do that to him. There were times where his father would slap him, punch him, and anything else that could have been done but he never stabbed him. Ever. Xiongnu could see the others watching him as he stumbled to the medicine man 's tent, not one of them offering him help. "What great comrades I have," he thought to himself when he finally made it to the medicine man's tent.

"Xiongnu, I would say it's a pleasure to see you, but then I would be lying," the medicine man said as he turned around. Xiongnu watched as the medicine man studied the knife that was protruding from his chest. "Few inches down it would have killed you," he remarked as he pulled it out of Xiongnu's chest. Xiongnu tried not to wince but he couldn't help it, the medicine man did his best to make it as painful as he could.

When the medicine man was finished tormenting him, he reached for a needle and thread. Before the doctor threaded the needle, he passed it through a candle's flame to sterilize it. Xiongnu noticed that the medicine man hands' were shaking as he set the needle to the edge of the wound, and began to stitch. Xiongnu had never gotten stitches, and he planned on not getting them again. He could feel the needle going in his skin slowly, but coming out quickly. The thread sometimes willing to go through just fine, but most of the time it chose to get stuck. Xiongnu could feel the thread as the medicine man yanked the knot out. Xiongnu thanked him and left.

* * *

><p>Shang couldn't stop replaying his last moments with Mulan in his head. He was still in shock that Mulan had kissed him. Shang scolded himself, "<em>I should have been the one to kiss her<em>." He couldn't figure out why she told him to leave after the kiss, and why she ran away from him. Shang knew he should have gone after her but between the kiss and thinking she was in love with someone else, his mind wasn't thinking to clearly. "_I'm pretty sure she don't love no one else since she kissed me," _Shang thought smugly, but then thinking, "_…unless…unless she was a flirt who would do that to anyone as long as they were alone_." Shang knew the latter option was even close to the truth, but at that moment he felt as if it was the truth. He was lucky that Yuan, his horse, knew where the palace was for Shang wasn't paying any attention as to where they were going. He didn't even notice when they reached the palace, until three guards started running toward him, yelling, "Captain." Shang chuckled to himself as he got down from his horse. "General, not Captain," Shang said when they got close.

His favorite of the three, Chien-Po, only said, "Sorry, general," before bowing.

Ling, the "funny" one out the three said, "I generally dislike that type of humor, but this one is just too good to ignore," before falling to the ground, snorting his nose away at his attempted joke.

Yao, his least favorite, also the meanest, asked, "General, eh? How many butts you kissed to get that position?" Shang was used to Yao's comments by now, so he tried not getting upset over them.

"Everyone but yours," Shang replied before leading his horse to the stable. Behind him, he could hear Ling saying, "Do need some medicine to go with that burn?" Shang shook his head wondering when Ling would learn his jokes wasn't as funny as he thought.


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I don't own Mulan or the other characters.

Chapter 8

When Fa Jiaying woke up the next morning, she instantly felt better. "_Maybe he didn't put enough to kill me_," she thought, thinking back to their unusual visitor. Fa Jiaying knew something was off when she met him, but she had confidence in her son's judgment. "_A little too much, huh_," she thought regretfully. As she was getting out of her bed, Fa Zhou entered her room.

"You need your rest, Mother," he exclaimed as he hurried to her side.

"I am your mother; therefore you have to follow my orders. I am the general of the family after all, and you are just a soldier." Fa Zhou said nothing, but when he thought Fa Jiaying wasn't looking, he rolled his eyes quite dramatically. "Just because I'm not looking doesn't mean I didn't see that."

He gave a defeated sigh and replied, "Yes, mother."

Fa Jiaying noticed that Fa Zhou was staring off into space, not even worrying about his poor, starving mother. "Fa Li," she called out, "can you come see for a moment, please?"

"Yes, grandmamma," Fa Li said as she entered the room.

Fa Jiaying smiled, not missing a beat in her plan to make Fa Zhou feel bad. "It would seem that my son has forgotten that I need to eat. Would you be kind enough to cook something for me?"

"Fa Zhou, how could you forget something like that," Fa Li exclaimed, looking at Fa Zhou. He looked confused, for she exclaimed, "Oh, never mind!" She turned and looked at Fa Jiaying and said, "Breakfast will be ready in a few minutes." Fa Jiaying watched as Fa Li walked out the room, eyeing the tiny bump that was showing, but not saying a word. "How does no one see that," she asked herself as she went to go eat.

* * *

><p>Mulan was happy to see her grandmamma feeling better than before. She no longer looked like she was dying, instead she had mischievous smile back like she knew something that no one else knew. "<em>She probably does<em>," Mulan thought quietly as she poured her grandmamma some tea.

"Mulan, watch where you are pouring that at," her mother exclaimed, as Mulan almost poured tea on the table instead of the cup.

"Sorry, mama! I was thinking of something else," was Mulan's mumbled response. Hearing her grandmamma chuckled; she turned toward her and asked, "What?  
>"<p>

"Oh, nothing," her grandmamma replied quickly, "you were probably just thinking a certain someone…or a kiss with…." Her grandmamma trailed off when she noticed everyone staring at her and then at Mulan. "I'm just kidding," she said with a wink. Luckily, everyone left it at that, and Mulan was able to eat the rest of her breakfast in peace from her grandmamma's endless teasing.

Mulan thoughts were interrupted when her mama cleared her throat. "I have some good news," she quickly said, "I'm pregnant." Everyone but her grandmamma looked surprised at the news.

"'That's great," Mulan cried out loudly as she went and hug her mama. Mulan, her mama, and her grandmamma looked at Fa Zhou expectantly. After waiting for what seemed like forever to Mulan, when it was only a minute or two, she blurted out, "Will you say something already?"

But still, Fa Zhou said nothing. At last, he spoke only five words, "I'm going to go pray," before getting up and leaving.

"Someone got their panties in a twist," Fa Jiaying said a moment after.

Mulan hugged her mama saying, "Don't worry about baba…he'll come around."

Her mama nodded, turned to Mulan, and asks, "So about this kiss I heard of?" To their enjoyment, Mulan turned the brightest of reds and muttered something about having to go do chores.

"Shang and Mulan… kissing in a tree… k-i-s-s-i-n-g…"

"Mushu, shut up," Mulan yelled when she understood what he was saying. "And for your information, it wasn't a tree. Now can we please change the subject?" Mulan, with Mushu following close behind, walked to their fields.

"So…do you want to talk about Shang's soft lips?"

"Mushu! Stop listening to me talk when I sleep," Mulan stated angrily.

"But, it's the only way you tell me things anymore…," Mushu trailed off, using one of his saddest faces in order to make Mulan to feel bad.

Mulan sighed, "Your right, Mushu."

"Like always," Mushu smugly said.

"I can still kick your butt," Mulan said in reply. Mushu made a sound like as if he didn't believe her. "_He's gonna regret that_," she thought as she picked him up and through into the stream.

"Oooh! All right, that's it! Dishonor! Dishonor on your whole family," he yelled as he climbed out of the stream.

"And yet, you said I couldn't kick your butt."

"Oh Shang! I wish you didn't leave…you should have went after me…you have such soft lips…." Mushu continued, not realizing that Mulan had left long ago.

* * *

><p>Fa Zhou was still in shock as he made it to his ancestor's temple. "Why now," he asked himself, "why not years ago? Why not before the war?" Fa Zhou couldn't stop the questions and thoughts running around in his mind. "Honorable ancestors, what do all this mean? My mother was on the verge of dying and now my wife is pregnant. Will you please tell me what the future holds?" Fa Zhou got up and left the temple, before he was able reach the house though, a messenger stopped him.<p>

"Does Fa Mulan live here," the messenger asked.

"Yes…," Fa Zhou was handed a letter and the messenger left just as quickly as he came. Fa Zhou walked in to his house and gave the letter to Mulan. After noticing his mother and Mulan acting strange, he asked what was troubling them.

"Remember that stranger," Mulan spat out. Fa Zhou just nodded and motioned Mulan to continue. "Look what grandmamma saw on his arm." Mulan shoved the paper toward him. Fa Zhou stared at it wondering where he knew the symbol ¥ from. "It means someone working for the Huns, or who is a Hun themselves." Fa Zhou had trouble processing her words.

"Wait so you mean that I let a Hun sleep in my house for two weeks," he roared when he finally understood what Mulan was saying.

"Not only that, but he was the reason why grandmamma was sick yesterday…she was poison," and with that Mulan walked out.

"What have I done," Fa Zhou said over and over again until Fa Li pushed him to bed.


	9. Chapter 9

I'm sorrryyy that this chapter is like super short…had to hurry and finish it before I got kick off the computer...

Disclaimer: I don't own Mulan, or any other Disney characters.

Chapter 9

Mulan just couldn't believe it. Her grandmamma had gotten better, she didn't even look sick anymore. So when everyone went to the market while her grandmamma stayed home, nobody was worried about her. "Why did he just poison her," Mulan wanted to know, but for once Fa Zhou couldn't answer her. The only thing he could do was hold her tight as she and Fa Li cried. The ceremony was a short one, but it was the way Fa Jiaying would have wanted it. They buried her next to the remains of the Great Stone Dragon. They stayed by her grave until the sun went down and then went to eat. Mulan thoughts were interrupted when someone knocked at their door.

"I'm sorry I'm late," said a very out of breath Shang.

"Late? What are you talking about," Mulan asked as he walked past her.

"I wrote to you saying I would get here this morning…hey where is Fa Jiaying," he asked when he had noticed that she was missing.

"She's gone, "Mulan said, not bothering to explain anymore. "If he really wants to know all he has to do is ask Fa Zhou," she thought to herself as went to her room, leaving a baffled Shang behind. When she got to her room, Mulan looked for the letter that Shang said he wrote. She remembered Fa Zhou handing it to her, but she didn't remember much after.

"Looking for this," Mushu said from behind her, holding a letter with her name on it.

"Give it here, Mushu," Mulan tried to grab it but Mushu slithered underneath her bed. "I'm not playing with you Mushu, hand it over!" While Mushu was dodging Mulan, and Mulan trying to catch Mushu, neither of them noticed a person standing in the doorway.

"Why are you talking to a lizard," a very amused Shang asked.

"I'm not…," Mulan tried thinking of a better reply than that but she couldn't. They stared at each other in silence. "Why did you comeback," Mulan finally asked.

"You didn't read my letter, did you," Shang asked quietly.

"I'd be lying if I said yes," Mulan answered.

"Oh...well, it really only said that I was coming today and that you have been called back to the army..."

Mulan couldn't believe her ears, "I've been called back. Why? We defeated the Huns…"

Shang nodded his head in agreement, "But not all the Huns are gon-"

Mulan interrupted him, "Trust me I know that. And I not going back…not until I catch _him_, and you can't make me."

"It's not my choice, Mulan. I don't want you going back, but the emperor ordered you to," Shang said calmly, trying not to raise his voice.

"Well, I'm not so goodnight," Mulan said just as calmly before shutting her door in his face.

"What are you going to do, baby girl," Mushu asked as he came out from his hiding spot.

"I don't know yet…how would I be able to go? My grandmamma just died, my mother is pregnant, and I know my father wouldn't be able to handle me leaving. What would you do, Mushu?"

He thought for a moment, "You could write the emperor a letter, or you could tell him in person."

Mulan didn't like either option but she decided that if she was going to confront the emperor, you might as well do it in person.

~the next morning~

"You sure you want to do this, Mulan," Fa Zhou asked wearily as he helped her onto Khan.

"Yes, Baba. I need to do this…I can't go back, at least not right now," Mulan replied.

As Shang and Mulan turned to leave Fa Zhou stopped her before saying, "I didn't tell him last night about Fa Jiaying…I couldn't." Fa Zhou left.

"What did he mean by 'I didn't tell him about Fa Jiaying'," Shang asked when they stopped for a break an hour later. Mulan couldn't look at Shang when she told him. She wound up telling him about the stranger's scar, how they think that the stranger poisoned Fa Jiaying, how Fa Jiaying had gotten better and then out no where they found her lying on the floor of her room dead. She told him about how her mother was pregnant and the way Fa Zhou acted when he found out. Mulan also told him how scared she is of going in front of the emperor and telling him no. Shang said nothing; he just came and hugged her. After a moment he said, "Come on, we want to make it there before dark." They got back on their horses and rode together silently. That silence was interrupted by three guys yelling, "Ping! Ping!..We mean Mulan! Mulan.  
>"<p>

"I am going to take a guess but I think their happy you're here," Shang said when he heard them.

Mulan chuckled, "I forgot how much I missed them." She didn't get the chance to say anything else before they were right next to her.

"Y'all can talk to her tomorrow, she has had a long ride and I'm sure Mulan would like to go and rest, right," Shang asked, taking Khan's ropes from her.

"Right," Mulan was then led to her room for that night. Not caring that her clothes were dirty from riding all day, jumped into bed and instantly fell asleep.


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N**: Finally a new chapter! I'm sorry it took me so long to post, but these last months have been crazier than ever... But anyway…..It's Summer! Yay!

Tell me what y'all think is about to happen :)

Disclaimer: Repeating this once again…..I don't own the characters from Mulan…or the use of the song lyrics… 

Chapter 10 

Mulan woke with a start when she heard someone knocking on her door. Not remembering what she wore to bed last night, she grumpily opened the door. 

"Morning sleepyhead," said a very amused Shang, this making a very sleepy Mulan become a fully awake Mulan as she remembered what she was wearing and more importantly, who was at the door. Before Mulan could stumble out an excuse Shang walked past her, and looked around the room. "You might want to get dressed; the emperor isn't going to wait all day." She nodded numbly but she didn't move. Mulan just stared at the ground, wishing she had the nerve to tell Shang to leave. The problem was that she didn't want Shang to leave, she wanted to talk to him about that kiss. But, she didn't. Instead, they just stood there looking anywhere but at each other. Finally, Shang cleared his throat before saying, "I should probably get going," and then walking out the room. 

"It's about time! I thought pretty boy would never leave," Mushu exclaimed as he untangled himself from the curtain rod. "What are you standing around for? Go get dressed!" Mulan rolled her eyes and did as Mushu ordered her to do. But as Mulan started to put her kimono on, she couldn't help remember the times that her grandmamma was there helping her and making sure Mulan had it on properly. 

_Maybe showing up with branches in my hair wasn't such a good idea, and maybe yelling out "I'm here," wasn't a good idea either. Mulan could tell by the look on her mamma's face that she was disappointed in her as she ushered her into the building._

"_This is what you give me to work with," the lady said with a look of disinterest before continuing to say, "well honey I've seen worse." The lady, who Mulan secretly named Jingfei because she wouldn't stay quiet about Mulan's state of appearance, made Mulan get into to the bucket of water, before saying, "We're going to turn this sow's ear into a silk purse."_

_Fa Li noticing the writing on Mulan's arm asked, "Mulan, what's this?"_

"_Ahh, notes,in case I forget something…," Mulan trailed off as she watched her grandma hand Fa Li a cricket stuck in a cage._

"_Here, hold this. We'll need more luck than I thought," grandmamma Fa said as she left the preparation area._

_After the ladies finished Mulan's hair, Mulan followed Fa Li and stopped as she pass a xiangqi game. Mulan had a smug look on her face as she made a winning move for the guy who was stumped. Fa Li came back and started to drag Mulan away._

_Fa Li places a hair comb in Mulan's hair, "There, you're ready."_

"_Not yet! An apple for serenity," grandmamma Fa said as she put an apple in Mulan's mouth, "...A pendant for balance, beads of jade for beauty. You must proudly show it. Now add a cricket just for luck and even you can't blow.."_

"Hurry your lazy butt up," Mushu yelled bringing Mulan back to earth, "the emperor isn't going to wait all day." 

"Shang said that this morning," replied Mulan as she tied her sash. 

"Yea, well you should listen to him more." Mulan just sighed. "There's no chance at winning with him," she thought. 

* * *

><p>"Where is she," Shang thought as he paced in front of the emperor's door, "she better not have went back to sleep." Just he decided to go tell the emperor she wasn't going to come, Mulan showed up. "You're late," Shang said when she approached him. <p>

"Like always," she replied shyly. "Do you think the emperor will let me stay with my family," she asked before she went into the emperor's quarters. 

"I hope so," Shang said after she left. 

Shang didn't realize he was staring off into space until Ling came behind him and said, "Boo!" 

"Ahhhh…you really shouldn't do that again," Shang said as he helped Ling off the ground, "unless you like being pushed to the ground by the person you just scared…" 

"Ehh...I'm used to it," Ling said while rubbing his neck nervously. "She's still in there?" 

Shang replied, "Yes," and left it as that. Sooner rather than later, Chien Po and Yao showed up. And together they waited for Mulan and the fate that lies for her. 

~3 hours later~ 

Shang shifted nervously in his chair, his hands intertwined with each other repeatedly as he fidgeted with them. He watched the doors, waiting for Mulan to come out. He would give up anything to hear what they were saying. "At least I have the gang," he thought before looking at them, "…never mind." Shang couldn't help but smile a little as he watched Ling and Yao use Chien Po as a pillow. Shang decided to mess with them in order to pass the time. Just as he was about to draw mustaches on them, the doors opened and Mulan came out, running. He had to run in order to catch up with her. When he finally caught up with her, she was already mounted on Khan. "What did he say," asked a very out of breathe Shang. 

"I get to go home," Mulan said before leading Khan out of the stables. Well, she tried to lead him out but Shang held on to Khan reigns. "What are you doing?" 

"You're not leaving yet," Shang said as he led Khan back to his stall. 

"And why not," asked a very furious Mulan, as Shang watched her unmount Khan. 

Shang thought about it for a second before saying, "One: I promised the gang that they would get a chance to say goodbye. Two: It's way too late to start heading back. And three: We have things we need to discuss." 

"We have nothing to discuss," Mulan said as she stormed off. 

"Tomorrow is going to be a long day," Shang thought tiredly. 


	11. Chapter 11

A/N: I didn't plan on taking this long to update, but I hope maybe this chapter makes up for it :)  
>Let me know what y'all think!<p>

(For the 11th time)- Disclaimer: I don't own Mulan, Mushu, Shang, or anybody else except for the people I made up. 

Chapter 11 

"You have a bad habit of going to sleep before changing your clothes," Shang said as Mulan and him left the practice area. They hadn't talk since the last night after Mulan stormed off. 

"And you have a bad habit of assuming things," Mulan said angrily back. 

Shang grabbed her by her shoulders, not roughly but tightly enough to make sure she can't get free. He was tired of Mulan running away when things start to get a little serious. "When have I ever assumed anything," Shang asked carefully. 

"You assumed that I wanted to stay and talk to you. You assumed that we had something to talk about. Tell me Shang, what could we possibly have to talk about that was so important that I wasted a night where I could be half way home by now?" 

Shang couldn't take the accusing glare Mulan continually gave him. With a sigh of defeat, Shang let go of her shoulders. "You know what? I'm sorry. I'm sorry for keeping you away from your family. I'm sorry that I "assume" things. Go home, Mulan, you made it very clear to me that we have nothing to talk about." Shang turned to leave but before he could Mulan stopped him. 

"I'm not saying that we do have something to talk about, but if we did what would it be," she asked. 

"I think that I'm…," Shang paused. How could he admit his feelings toward Mulan when he couldn't even say it to himself? 

"You what," Mulan asked impatiently. Shang thought he could see a glimmer of hope in her eyes, but Shang decided it was just his mind trying to play tricks on him. 

"It's nothing. Go home, Mulan. I'll make sure the gang stops by your place before we set off for the remaining Huns. As always, it was a pleasure talking to you. Goodbye," Shang said before leaving a very confused Mulan behind. 

"Shang," Mulan yelled, "Come back!" But Shang couldn't hear her over the loud thoughts in his head. "_I'll miss you_," he thought as he watched Mulan leave the palace gates. 

"Awww, Mulan let without telling us bye," Ling exclaimed as he saw a glimpse of her outside the gates. 

"I promised her that the gang would come visit her before we set off," Shang said to Ling. 

"Thanks, Captain," he said before running off to tell the others.

* * *

><p>Shan Yu eyed the camp wearily. His fearsome soldiers had lost something, something important. They were no longer as fearsome as they once were. It was like they lost their reason to be angry. "I guess I'm going to have to fix that," Shan Yu spoke out loud to himself. To everybody else in the camp he yelled, "Move your sorry, wimpy butts up in a single line in front of me, NOW!" He lazily watched them line up, as if he was a cat and they were his prey. When they were lined up, Shan Yu pulled out a knife, the blade being no longer than his forearm. With his warriors facing him, he walked up and down the line. Shan Yu knew his warriors feared him and he planned to use it as his advantage. After hours of walking up and down the line of soldiers, one finally spoke. <p>

"What IS the point of this," he said, his voice being unsteady. Shan Yu walked over to that soldier and handed him the knife. The soldier had a confused look on his face. 

"Kill yourself," Shan Yu simply said, waiting. After a few minutes, Shan Yu ran out of patience. "That was an order, damn it! Do it, now!" The soldier still didn't do it. Instead Shan Yu watched him drop the knife. "Insolent fool," Shan Yu growled as he picked up the knife and killed the soldier. "Let this be a lesson to you all. Never, ever disobey me," he said as he walked to his tent. "Xiongnu, come with me." Shan Yu didn't wait to hear his reply. 

"Yes, father," Xiongnu said as he walked into the tent, followed by the doctor. 

"What is he doing here," Shan Yu asked angrily. 

"Considering the mood you are in, and what just happened out there, I figured it would be best to have a doctor nearby," Xiongnu replied just as angrily. 

Shan Yu didn't have a reply for that, so instead he said, "The time for revenge has come. One of my spies has informed me that Fa Mulan has just left the emperor's palace. It gives us a day to make a plan up, and the next to be at her house." 

"Did you say Fa Mulan," the doctor asked quietly. Xiongnu nodded when Shan Yu didn't answer. Shan Yu watched this interaction between his son and that doctor. _"If I didn't know any better, I would say they were becoming friends_," Shan Yu thought to himself as he pulled a short dagger out of his boot, "_I guess I'm going to have to fix that too_." Shan Yu waited until Xiongnu walked toward the table before throwing the knife at the doctor. Shan Yu watched the doctor fall to the ground without saying anything.

"Xiongnu, looks like the doctor didn't know how to handle a knife." 

"What the hell did you do," Xiongnu yelled as he rushed over to the doctor.

"I didn't do anything," Shan Yu said with a grin, "You ready to start planning?" With one last look at the doctor, Xiongnu joined him and together they started planning.

* * *

><p>"He did it again," Fa Li exclaimed as she held her hand over her stomach. Fa Zhou rushed over, pressing his hands on his wife's stomach. He waited for a few minutes before shaking his head. <p>

"You're imagining things, I can't feel anything," Fa Zhou said gloomily. He was away at war when Fa Li was pregnant with Mulan, which made Fa Zhou want to be by Fa Li's side the whole time. He wanted to watch and feel everything that happened. 

"I'm not imagining things. You just have to wait a little while, but that's something that you were never good at." After a brief pause, Fa Li asked, "when do you suppose that Mulan will be returning to us?" 

"Hopefully soon. It is a few days away so she might be on her way right now," Fa Zhou said as he stared out into the distance. They sat in a peaceful silence for a while. It would have lasted longer if not for the knock at the door. Fa Zhou looked at Fa Li gesturing her to go get answer it. 

"I'm pregnant, you're not. Go answer it yourself," she replied grumpily. Fa Zhou sighed inwardly, almost fearing the Fa Li could hear it. "_I swear these mood swings are going to kill me,_" he thought almost as grumpily to himself as he headed to the door. When he opened it, he was surprised to see the man who had stayed the night at his house. 

"Oh hi…," Fa Zhou trailed off trying to figure out his name. 

"Wen Xun, sir. I never got around to telling you my name. It was rude of me I know, and I apologize," the man at the door way stuttered. 

"I understand perfectly, Wen Xun. I'm sure I would've forgot to introduce myself properly too if I was just attacked by Huns. Would you like to have tea with my wife and me," Fa Zhou asked curious to see what the man, Wen Xen, wants. 

"I would be honored to," he replied as he walked past Fa Zhou.


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: Y'all be safe with Hurricane Isaac coming around! I blame pre-calc for not allowing me to update sooner. And sorry that this chapter is a little shorter than the others!**

Disclaimer: Almost every character belongs to someone else….not me

Chapter 12

"Mamma! Pappa! I'm home," Mulan exclaimed as she walked into the door way. When she didn't hear a response, Mulan began to worry. She dropped her bags, only stopping to take her knife out of its sheath. Mulan, followed by Mushu, walked down the hallway. Not seeing anything unusual, Mulan was about to go outside when she heard a noise and turned around. Her neighbor, Lien Vu, had just walked up the steps and was now standing at the front door. Mulan sighed, and knew this was going to take a while. You see, Lien Vu was the towns gossip, and even though everything she said was true, she took forever to say what someone wants to hear. She believed strictly on dragging out every single little detail. "Well, here goes nothing, "Mulan thought as she walked back down the hallway.

"Mulan, put that knife away! Young ladies aren't supposed to be playing with those things," Lien Vu said as Mulan approached her. "This is why you never should have run off in the first place." "Sorry," Mulan replied as she slipped her knife back into the sheath. "Do you know wear my family is?"

"Fa Li, Fa Zhou, and that guy that stayed with y'all earlier this year went to the market two days ago."

Mulan was confused, "What does that have to do with anything?"

"You didn't hear about the Hun that ran into the market with a sword, killing three people?"

"No…why? Was my family hurt," Mulan replied frantically.

"You have such pretty hair. My son would have been a perfect match for-,"

"Lien Vu! Where is my family," Mulan had to stop herself from screaming.

"In the next village, at the doctors, Fa Li was stabbed in her belly. She would've died if not for the guy that stayed with y'all earlier this year."

"Where is the man that stayed with us now," Mulan asked quietly.

"Here," he said before Lien Vu could answer. With him, was Khan and Snowfire. "If you go get your bags we can leave now." Without another word, Mulan ran to gather her stuff, only stopping to write a brief note to Shang. She handed the note to Lien Vu, through her bags onto the saddle, and mounted Knan.

"Let's go," Mulan said without looking back.

* * *

><p>Fa Zhou paced back forth, waiting for news about his wife. He hated to admit it; he had a feeling the baby wasn't going to make it. Fa Zhou promised himself the he would find the son of a witch that did this to his wife and son, and Fa Zhou will make him wish that he was never born. He was interrupted from his thoughts as someone started pounding on the door.<p>

"Pappa! Are you in there," the person outside the door. It took him a minute to realize that it was Mulan standing outside the door. He let Mulan and Wen Xun in, and went back to pacing.

"Where were you," Mulan asked somewhat angrily.

"I was next to her," he admitted quietly, feeling guilty that he hadn't done anything, that he was too in shock that something like this could happen.

"Then why didn't you do anything," she replied. Before he could respond, the doctor walk out the room that Fa Li was in.

"I have some good news," the doctor said, "and some bad news. The good news is that Fa Li is going to be alright. And the bad news is the baby is premature, and he will probably not last through the night."

"Where is he," Mulan asked.

"In that room," the doctor said pointing to the adjacent room from her mothers. When he saw Mulan heading toward the room, he stopped her. "There is  
>nothing you can do."<p>

Fa Zhou watched as Mulan shook his hand off her arm, and headed to the room. Stopping at the doorway, she said, "Would you like to bet on that," and then went in. He followed the doctor into Fa Li's room, and waited until the doctor left before lying down next to his wife.

* * *

><p>"You have a letter, Captain Shang," Chi Fu sarcastically said in his nasally voice, interrupting Shang from his thoughts.<p>

"Just toss it on the desk," Shang said before looking at the map in front of him.

"Yes, your highness," Chi Fu said as he did what Shang said, "it's from Moo-lan."

"Her name is Mulan, now get out," Shang said as he gripped Chi Fu's robes.

"Tsk, tsk, tsk…disorderly conduct…what will the emperor say this time," Chi Fu walked out the door.

Shang opened the envelope, only to find an address that seemed to be quickly scrawled onto the paper.

"Chi Fu said you got a letter from Mulan," the gang said as they ran into Shang's room.

"It's just an address," Shang replied, knowing what they were going to say next.

"What are we waiting for? Let's go," Yao said, with Chien Po and Ling nodded in agreement.

Shang said and started to pack a bag, only stopping when the emperor appeared.

"Be back in three days, no sooner, no later." The emperor walked away.

**A/N: Leave me review, letting me know if y'all are clear of Hurricane Isaac…..and if you like/love/hate this chapter…**


	13. Chapter 13

Disclaimer: Characters belong to Disney, not to me. 

Chapter 13 

"Let's stop here for the night," Shang said as he got off his horse. He was wobbly after riding that long, for he was no longer accustomed to doing so. After he regained some of his balance, Shang started to look for sticks to make a fire with only stopping when Chien Po, Ling, and Yao started to protest. Shang glared at them. "I don't want to stop either, but it's getting late and our horses need a break. We can leave at daybreak." 

"Yes, Captain Lee Shang," they muttered as they attended to their horses. Shang tried to listen to their conversation, but couldn't make out what they were saying. Finally giving up, Shang led his horse to a stream close by. He remembered the last time they said that to him. 

_He had been trying to talk to Mulan alone but every few minutes one of them would interrupt him. When he finally had enough, Shang yelled at them to go clean the horse's stalls. They did, and didn't talk to him the rest of the day. When Shang went to his room, he was shocked to have found a big pile of "mud" on his bed. When he confronted them about it, they pretended to not know what he was talking about. Shang wouldn't admit it to them, but secretly he found it funny after._

After his horse was done, Shang led him to camp. He was shocked at what he found, although it was more of what he didn't see. He surveyed the camp, looking for a sign that they were still there, but there was none. "Looks like we're not stopping after all," he muttered out loud as he climbed on his horse and set off to catch up with them.

* * *

><p>Fa Li woke with a start, "Where am I," she thought to herself as she tried to sit up. She heard a groan of protest before looking down to see a man lying down next to her. Only when the man finally opened his eyes and sat up did she recognize who he was. <p>

"Fa Zhou, what are you doing here," she asked him sternly, no longer caring about where she was. 

"What are you talking about, Li," Fa Zhou asked her. He looked older than what she remembered. He undeniably didn't have that much gray hair, and his eyes were brighter the last time she saw him. 

"We are not yet married; you shouldn't be in my room. What would my family say about this," she lightly scolded him, "what would your family say?" After a brief pause she continued with, "when did you come back from the war?" Fa Li noticed Fa Zhou's facial expression had been transformed from happy to one of worry and despair. 

"The war," Fa Zhou sat up, "the war is over." 

"Did we win? Did you get hurt?" Fa Li continued her tirade of questions, until she realized Fa Zhou was no longer paying attention. "What's wrong, Fa Zhou?" He didn't answer as he got up to leave, only looking back when he reached the doorway. 

"Fa Zhou," she called out just before he closed the door, "can you send my parents in?" 

"I don't think I'll be able to do that." And with that, he closed the door. 

"Fa Zhou, come back here," she yelled, not getting a response.

* * *

><p>Mulan sat down on the chair next to Ping's crib, and started praying to the Ancestors. When she could no longer stay in one place, she began to pace back and forth, a habit she picked up from her father. After hours of pacing back and forth, and of sitting down, did Mulan hear a noise. A baby crying. "Doctor come quick," she yelled moving closer to Ping. <p>

"What is it, Fa Mulan," the doctor panted at the doorway. When she didn't answer, he heard Ping crying. "How is that possible?" 

"Who cares how its possible, take care of him…please," Mulan replied, not taking her eyes off of her brother. The doctor did as he was told and soon Ping was sleeping. 

"Let me know when he wakes up," the doctor said as he left the room. 

"Li Shang, and three others are here to see you,"Wen Xun said as he walked into the room an hour later. 

"Shhh…he's sleeping," Mulan whispered quickly, not wanting Ping to wake up. 

"I'll watch him, you need a break anyway." Wen Xun ushered her out the room, keeping the door open. When Mulan walked to the front door, she paused only a moment before opening the door. She tried to greet them but stopped when her eyes met Shang's. She couldn't look away, she couldn't find words to say. 

"Can we come in," Chien Po, finally asked, stirring Mulan out of her contemplation. 

"Oh yes, yes of course." Before Shang and Mulan could step through the door, Ling shut the door and locked them out. "Ling, let's us in, please!" 

"No can do. I'll let both of you back in after your done talking." 

Mulan sat on the steps, her head falling into her hands. She didn't hear Shang come behind, but she heard him when he asked, "Are you okay?" 

"I honestly don't know anymore, Shang. Everything has been happening so fast, and I don't know who I can depend on." She stared out into the distance, not really staring at anything particular. 

"You know you can depend on me," Shang hugged her; "I know we have our ups and downs, but I can't imagine my life without you." 

Mulan looked at Shang, "Do you really mean that?" 

"Of course I do. Besides, who else is going to correct me when I'm wrong?" Mulan laughed at that. "Come on let's go inside."


	14. Chapter 14

Soo.. after a few days of writers block, I finally finished it….its a little short though…sorry bout that. 

Disclaimer: I don't own Mulan, Disney does. 

Chapter 14 

"Why does my wife think her family is alive," Fa Zhou went on after a pause, "don't answer that. Instead, you can tell me why my wife of twenty five years doesn't remember that we are already married, and that she has a seventeen year old daughter and a newborn son?" 

"Sometimes memory lost is common in an accident, give it a few days." 

"And if her memory doesn't come back, what can we do then." 

The doctor said nothing, but the look on his face confirmed what Fa Zhou was thinking. "I think I need to go pray some more." He was about to open the door but he heard voices. Fa Zhou waited until Mulan came inside before telling her where he was going. 

Is mama awake," she asked, looking at the door to Fa Li's door. 

Fa Zhou couldn't tell her the truth, at least not yet. So instead he replied, "No, not yet. If she does, come find me first before going to see her." And with that he left. 

"I want you to meet my brother," Mulan grabbed Shang's hand and dragged him to Ping's room. Wen Xun bowed to them before leaving. 

Shang tightened his grip on Mulan's hand, "Who is he," he asked with a hint of jealously. 

"Oh, that's just Wen Xun. He was by my mother when the attack happened." 

"Oh…," Shang trailed off, thinking about what might've happened if Mulan was there. 

Mulan interrupted his thoughts by saying, "I didn't bring you in here for you to question me." 

"Oh, really, what did you bring me in here for," he wiggled his eye brows suggestively as he leaned in closer. 

Mulan slapped him playfully, "Um, no. Actually, I wanted you to meet my brother, Ping." 

"Uhhhh…I knew that," Shang stuttered, dropping Mulan's hand, "Your mom really named him Ping?" 

"What's wrong with Ping," Mulan exclaimed, putting her hand on her hips. 

"Nothing. It's just I thought that she would pick a different name." 

"She was, but my grandmamma thought it would be fitting, and we all agreed." Mulan was about to say something else but her father came into the room. 

"Mulan, I have something to tell you." Mulan felt her blood run cold remembering the last time he said that was when he thought he had lost her dog, Little Brother. 

"What is it, papa?" 

He turned to Shang, "it would be greatly appreciated if you went to the next room for a moment." Before Mulan could ask Shang to stay, he was already gone. "Your mother seems to be suffering from memory lost." 

Mulan's brain stopped working. "Memory lost. What do you mean by that?" 

"She doesn't remember that she is married." 

"What about Ping and me? Does she remember us," she asked quietly. 

"I'm afraid not." Mulan could tell that her father was waiting for a response but she couldn't give him one. "I'll fill Shang in," Fa Zhou said, still waiting for a response. When he didn't get any, he left. 

* * *

><p>"Hello, dear. Who are you and who is that you're holding," Fa Li asked. <p>

"My name is Mulan and this is my brother, Ping. Would you like to hold him," the girl asked. Fa Li hesitated for a moment before reaching for Ping. Mulan handed her him, carefully supporting his head. 

"How old is he," Fa Li asked noticing how tiny he was. She started wondering if Fa Zhou and she would have any children of their own. 

"He is a week old," Mulan replied. 

"That young. He should be with his momma," Fa Li stated firmly handing Mulan Ping. 

"We don't have a mother, she died in a Hun attacked two days ago," Mulan wiped a tear from her eye. She hated lying, especially to her mother. But in a way it was true, the mother that she knew had died the day her father told her that she had lost her memory. 

"You poor thing," Fa Li paused for a moment before smiling, "I know! You can come live with me until I am married. After that, you are welcomed to come live with me and my husband." 

"Are you sure?" 

"Of course I am. He has no choice in the matter," They both looked at the door when they heard a knock. 

"May I come in," the voice outside the door asked. 

Fa Li face lit up, "Fa Zhou, you know you can." He started to walk in but stopped short when he saw Mulan. 

"I didn't realize you had company," Fa Zhou stated. 

"Fa Zhou, this is Mulan and Ping. They're mother died two days ago, and I have just decided that we are going to adopt them." 

"Of course, my dear," he replied with a smile. 


	15. Chapter 15

Disclaimer: I don't own Mulan or the other characters, Disney does.

Chapter 15

"Write to me," Shang stared at Mulan until she nodded her head. He didn't say anything else, and for once, Mulan was grateful. She watched him as he mounted his horse, ordering the gang to do the same. He left without looking back, only Chien Po waved to her as they left. Not long after their departure, Fa Zhou handed her a letter.

"The doctor found it and gave it to me," he said. Mulan went outside and sat down on the steps. "_It's just a letter,"_ she thought to herself, ignoring the fact that her heart started to beat faster. She opened it slowly before looking at the end of it to see who it was from.

"_Hoping you will write back,  
>Your friend, Shang."<em>

Mulan quickly turned the letter back over, and began reading.

"_Mulan,_

_These past few weeks have been hard for you and I know I haven't made them any easier. I wish I could change I could change a lot of things I have done, but the one thing I wouldn't change was meeting you. I know I'm not the greatest friend in the world, but I'm learning. Growing up my father taught me two things: guard your heart and trust no one. Ever since his death, I've tried to honor his memory by following the two things. But when I discovered that you were a girl, I couldn't kill you. In my eyes you were still Ping. My father would have had no problem with killing you, but I had grown to trust you. (I still do, by the way.) I guess what I'm trying to say is that you can depend on me, even when I seem like I don't care. It's hard trying to break the habit but I'm tired of keeping everyone out. Especially you. I want you to write back, but I understand if you don't. _

_Hoping you will write back,_

_Shang."_

Mulan was speechless. Out of all the things Shang could have wrote about, she wasn't expecting that. She didn't know how long she would've sat on that uncomfortable step if her father hadn't come and told her that would be leaving at dawn tomorrow morning. She followed Fa Zhou inside and went to the room she shared with Ping. Before going to sleep, she showed Mushu the letter.

"I am your guardian. And as your guardian, I think it would be best if you didn't write pretty boy back."

"But Mushu-"

"But Mushu nothing. What I say goes."

"That's what you think," Mulan said defiantly, as she grabbed a piece of paper and began writing. She could hear Mushu complaining behind her but she paid no attention to him. She wrote about how confused she was about Wen Xun. How he bore the ¥ but he had helped her mom. She told him about how scared she was when joined the army. How the idea of someone finding out that she was a girl frightened her more than any Hun had. Mulan ended it with just her name, not putting "write soon" or "your friend". She was startled when she looked out the window, realizing the sun was just starting to rise. She heard a knock on the, followed by "Time to get up."

Mulan held Ping as she mounted Khan, fighting to keep her eyes opened. If Fa Zhou noticed, he didn't say anything. Instead, he helped Fa Li onto another horse before joining her. Wen Xun was staying another night, saying he had family to visit. When they were settled, they set off for home.

_~two weeks later~_

"You are to call my Li," Fa Li stated yet again to Mulan.

"Yes ma'am." Mulan rolled her eyes. She had been trying, unsuccessfully, to call Fa Li mom, but she wouldn't let.

"You got another letter from General Li Shang," her father said as he dropped the letter on her lap, giving her a funny expression.

"What," Mulan looked at Fa Zhou, trying to figure out what he was thinking.

"Oh nothing, it's just that that's the fifth letter since we got back, if you don't include the letter that the doctor found."

"So...," she didn't include 'your point is?' but her father knew what she was silently asking.

"We have only been back for two weeks," Mulan could feel her cheeks heating up when he said that. She didn't say anything else; instead she grabbed the letter and went to her room. As she began to open it, Mulan felt, as usual, her heartbeat beat faster.

"_Dear Mulan,_

_I miss you. I miss you. I miss you. And if you still don't get my point, I miss you. I was training the new recruits, only to find myself thinking about the morning when I walked out my tent and saw an arrow land in front of me. I remember thinking that we were under attack but when I looked up, you were on top of the pole, grinning like a fool. I told the very same story to the recruits but they didn't believe me. Maybe you could come and show them how it's done? I know it's a lame excuse, but I really want to see you._

_Your friend who misses you terribly,_

_Shang_."'

Mulan couldn't breathe. "He misses me," she said aloud to no one. She began to write to him, telling him how much she missed him too. Only when she had reread it did she realize that she had written I love you. She tore her letter up, stashing the pieces under her mattress. She heard a knock on the door, before her father peeked in.

"Are you done writing your letter," Fa Zhou inquired, for he was going to town anyway.

"No, I'm not."

"I can wait until you wrap it up."

"I'm not writing him back." Mulan could he wanted to ask why, but he just shut the door and left. She didn't notice she was crying until she felt a scaly hand wipe a tear away.

"What did pretty boy tell you," Mulan was surprised Mushu had asked.

"He misses me."

Mushu brought Mulan a tissue before speaking. "Then why are you crying?"

Mulan let out a shaky laugh, "Because I'm scared."

"Scared of what," Mulan could tell he was confused.

"I'm scared because I love him. What if he doesn't love me back?" They sat in silence for a few minutes, before Mushu said, "Pretty boy would be stupid not to love you."

"Thank you, Mushu."

"So when are you going to tell him," Mushu inquired.

"Never. I'm not going to write back to him, I'm not going to see him." Mulan started to cry again. Mushu tried to comfort her, but it was no use. She fell asleep, shortly after midnight. Mulan woke up the next day with a headache. As she joined her parents for breakfast, she noticed that Wen Xun was back.

"That was a long day," she said coldly. Fa Zhou glared at her but Mulan pretended not to notice.

"I didn't realize you would miss me, Fa Mulan." Mulan watched him scoot closer to her.

"I'll go check on Ping," she stood up, nearly knocking the teapot over. Before anyone could stop her, she went to the door of Ping's room before stopping. The room used to belong to her grandmamma, which was the main reason she had avoided going in there. She heard her name being called from the end of the hallway. She took a deep breath and went in. She watched Ping sleep for a few minutes before observing the room. Nothing had changed, expect for Ping being there and her grandmamma not.

"I love you, Ping," she said softly. She walked out, closed the door, and ran into someone. "I'm sorry," she said without really looking at who it was.

"You're very pretty," Wen Xun touched her face before walking into his room.

_~one week later~_

The letters kept coming, sometimes she got two in one day. Not that it mattered. Mulan never opened them. She could tell her parents were worried but they didn't say anything about the letters. The only one who did was Wen Xun, often saying, "Why can't he take a hint? You don't like him."

Needing a break, Mulan went outside and walked to the pond. Sitting down, she stuck her legs in the water. She heard someone coming toward her. Thinking it was Wen Xun, she called out, "Go away, Wen Xun." The footsteps didn't stop. "Are you death," she exclaimed, taking her feet out the water and standing up to face him. Only it wasn't Wen Xun. It was Shang. "What are you doing here," Mulan asked quietly, her voice quivering.

"You stopped writing to me. I wanted to see if you were okay." She could feel his eyes on hers, searching for an answer.

"I'm okay. You can go now," Mulan was shocked at how mean she sounded. But if it got him to leave, she would gladly do it again.

"Don't do this, Mulan," she watched him run his fingers through his hair before walking closer to her. "Why did you stop writing me?"

"I was scared," she answered truthfully.

"Of what," he asked confusedly, "Have I done something?"

"No, you didn't do anything." He took her hand; Mulan knew that he was trying to make her look at him. She shook his hand off of hers, crossing her arms.

"Of what then?"

She was tired of hurting, sending a silent prayer to her ancestors, Mulan said, "Of this." She could feel her heart racing as she put her arms around him, pulling him closer. Mulan could tell he was confused by the look in his eyes. She only meant to kiss his cheek, but he moved at the last second. As their lips met, Mulan realized there was nowhere else she would rather be. She knew that sometime they would have to stop, but she didn't want it to. And neither did him. Shang broke away, resting his forehead on hers. She could feel his heart racing just as fast as hers.

"I love you, Mulan," Shang said, kissing her forehead.

"I love you too," she could feel Shang tighten his hold on her. After a few moments, Shang let go. Mulan looked at him, confusion written all over her face.

"Promise me that you won't run away again," Mulan was about to reply but he stopped her, "I can't lose you again." She was surprised to see how serious he was.

"I promise." Mulan thought he was leaning in to kiss her again but much to her surprise, he scooped her up bridal style and dropped her into the pond. She came up gasping for air. "What was that for," she demanded to know, when she stopped choking on water.

"Payback from last time," he said laughing.

"What are you laughing at?"

"Sweetie, you have a lily pad on top of your head," he managed to say before laughing again.

"Ugh, help me out," Mulan reached her hand out, waiting for Shang to grab it. When their fingertips touched, her father called out to them. Mulan swam to the shallow end, joining her father and Shang. She overheard Shang tell Fa Zhou that she fell into the pond and had a lily pad stuck to her head.

"I didn't fall, I was dropped into it," Mulan stated, suddenly freezing.

"Well dinner's ready, and you might want to wash up, Mulan." Fa Zhou turned and left.

"You have something in your hair," Shang said grinning. Mulan ran her fingers through her hair, trying to get whatever was in it. "Here let me." Mulan felt his hand touched the side of her face. When Mulan looked into his dark brown eyes, all she could see was his love for her. They were both smiling as their lips touched. This time she broke the kiss, and started running toward the house.

"Beat you there, "she called out, not waiting for an answer. Shang caught up with her by the time she reached the door. Calling it a tie, Mulan went to wash up. When she was done, she joined everyone at the table. The only available spot was next to Wen Yun. Mulan tried to hide a grimace as she sat down but Shang noticed.

"Why is he here," Wen Yun asked Fa Zhou grumpily.

"He is a guest, just like you are," Fa Zhou replied before taking a sip of tea. To Shang, Fa Zhou asked, "How are the new recruits?"

Shang thought for a while, "For starters, there are no girls. The emperor hired doctors to examine each recruit." He paused briefly to look at Mulan before continuing, "And no one can figure out how to climb the pole to retrieve the arrow."

"Wow, that's so interesting," Wen Yun said sarcastically.

"Do you have a problem with me," Shang asked harshly.

"Why yes I do. You keep trying to steal my girl," with that statement, Wen Yun put his arm around Mulan.

"Your girl," Shang and Mulan exclaimed in unison. Shang was about say something but Mulan stopped him. Out loud, she said, "You are to pack your things and get out." Whispering in his ear, she said, "If you ever come near my family or Shang, I will kill you." He got up and left.

"Fa Zhou can you excuse Mulan and me for a minute," Shang asked. Fa Zhou nodded and Mulan felt herself being dragged out of the room. Shang pulled her closer, and Mulan started crying. Shang didn't say anything until she was finished. "I have something for you," he said, reaching around his neck. "Close your eyes," Mulan did as she was told. She felt Shang put something over her head. "Okay, open them." She noticed that a yin on a leather chord was around Shang's neck. Then, she realized that she had yang on her. Mulan tried to take it off but Shang stopped her. "It's yours. I want you to have something to remember me by in case…," Shang broke off, looking at the ground.

Mulan touch his arm gently, "Don't talk like that. You're the second best soldier I know."

"Who's the first?"

"Me," Fa Zhou popped his head into the room, "now come eat." She waited until her dad left before kissing Shang's cheek.

"Actually, the best soldier is me," she said, "Just don't tell my dad that." She headed to the dining room, only to pause in the doorway. Shang smiled as he joined her, grabbing her hand and ignoring Fa Zhou and Fa Li's shocked faces.

**A/N: Well this is the longest chapter I have ever written. Tell me what y'all think!**


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N: A HUGE thanks to Cheetara 7 for making me inspired to start writing this again. She also wrote a part of this chapter. :) I will try to do weekly updates (if not sooner). I have a memory span like Dory from Nemo…only not as bad. Reviews are good reminders ;P**

Disclaimer: I don't own Mulan, Shang, Chi Fu (wouldn't want to own him anyway), and any other Disney's characters.

Chapter 16

"Promise you won't stop writing this time," Shang said as he was putting the saddle on his horse. 

"Well," Mulan paused for dramatic effect, making Shang look up, "I guess I can do that." Mulan laughed at Shang's furious expression. At a minute or two, Shang started laughing too.

"I really am going to miss you, Mulan. I-," Shang stopped talking as he heard someone approach the stable.

"A scrawny guy with a funny hat is here. He says he has a message for Shang," Fa Zhou said as he walked closer, looking between Mulan and Shang. They looked at each other with the same horrified look.

"Go, I'll write," Mulan shooed him out of the stable.

"Promise," Shang yelled out loud, hoping Chi Fu was near enough to hear.

"Promise what," screamed Chi Fu in his squeaky, pompous voice.

"Oh, Chi Fu! Didn't you hear? Mulan said she was going to replace the slippers you had gotten wet," Shang said as Chi Fu rode closer.

"Oh, really," he asked. Shang nodded his head. "Wonderful. Fa Mulan come here." They both heard a very audible groan, followed by the sound of feet being stomped-hard-against the ground. Mulan stared stonily at Shang when she approached him and Chi Fu. "I want them to be blue."

"What do you want to be blue," she asked incredulously.

"My new pair of slippers, of course. You don't have to act like you don't know what I'm talking about. Shang told me everything."

"Oh ,really," Mulan raised her eyebrows at Shang , who at that time was trying very hard not to bust out laughing.

"Yes, Mulan, don't you remember? You promised," Shang emphasized the promised. Before Mulan could say anything, Chi Fu butted in.

"Size ten, just in case you were wondering. Any who, are y'all ready to go?"

"I thought I wasn't coming," Mulan stated.

"The emperor clearly stated in the letter that you would go to the camp for a day and then you could go home." Mulan gathered her things and told her father what was happening. After saddling Khan, she joined Shang and the wonderful Chi Fu. "_Please let there be silence the whole way there_," Mulan silently prayed to her ancestors. Her ancestors must have been busy when she prayed to them cause he talked the whole way there.

"I've got a girl at home, who's not like any other. And no, it's not my mother. It's my cousin," Chi Fu then went on and on and on about his wonderful cousin. "She is a matchmaker and she tells me all about the hilarious failures. There was this one girl; I can't remember her name as of right now. But any way, she wrote whatever they had to memorize on her arm and my beautiful cousin didn't know it. So when she had grabbed her arm, the ink got on her hand and she had rubbed her face with it. I laughed so hard when she came home, it wouldn't come on until the next week." Mulan could feel her face flushing.

"How do you like working for the emperor," she quickly said before Chi Fu could say anything.

"Good, I was so happy when his royal emperorness picked me. I was so ecstatic, I think I fainted." Mulan couldn't help but giggle a little when he said that. If looks could kill, she would have been dead by the look Chi Fu was giving her. "I think I remember that name of the girl…it was you wasn't it."

Mulan felt her face heating up, "technically it was the crickets fault, not mine." Mulan rode up to the gates of the all too familiar military camp. She jumped off of Khan and left him in the field to graze. She walked through the camp until she came upon a group of men gathered around a tall, wooden post with an arrow stuck in the top. Mulan pushed her way to the center where she saw Shang standing near-by as he watched the confused group of men.

"Mulan?" He asked, and then he crossed his arms. "So do you want to show them  
>how its done, or should I?"<p>

"I think I got this one," Mulan said with a smirk. She walked to the man who  
>just fell off the post. "Allow me," she said and grabbed the weights. She walked to the post as she<br>her mumbles behind her.

"This should be interesting," she heard one man say with a laugh. Mulan  
>sighed, and then wrapped the weights around the post, and began to pull<br>herself up. When she reached the top, she threw the arrow down, and it landed  
>at the feet of the man who doubted her.<br>"And that is how it is done!" She called down from the top of the post, she smiled gleefully.

* * *

><p>And then she says, "If you ever come near my family or Shang, I will kill you." Shan Yu laughed merrily as he recalled her facial expression. "Well men, its time to let her know that the challenged she issued has been accepted." He waited until his men quieted before continuing, "Gather your weapons. We leave at dawn." He turned to leave but Xiongnu stopped him.<p>

"Father, I will not take part in this."

Shan Yu stared at his son, "What did you say?"

"You heard me." Shan Yu growled. He didn't like when people didn't listen to him. Picking Xiongnu up by the fabric of his tunic, Shan Yu threw him, hard, against a trunk of a tree. The camp became dead silent. "I am the leader. You will listen to everything I say. You will do anything I tell you without questioning it. Understand?," Shan Yu paused, "if not, I will make your life miserable, I will torture you, and then I will kill you." He grabbed Xiongnu's tunic and pushed him hard against a nearby tree trunk. "You will be the one who kills the baby, understood?" Shan Yu didn't give him time to answer. "Glad you understand." He grabbed Xiongnu's tunic and pushed him up against a tree. "You will be the one who kills the baby. If you don't I will kill you without a second thought."


	17. Chapter 17

***Warning: this chapter has slight violence.**

**A/N: I have one thing to say and that is please don't kill me for this chapter. And there might be some grammatical errors due to me typing this on my phone.**

Disclaimer: I don't own the parts that pertain to the movie.

Ch. 17

Mulan couldn't believe what she saw. She was only gone a day and yet her village was under attack. She had paused at the city's gate upon the sight but the thought of her family sprang her into action. Hopping off her horse, Mulan unsheathed her sword. She raced down the empty streets. She could see the villagers peeking at her through their windows. She came to a sudden stop when she entered the market place. In between two wooden poles was a message addressed to her.

Fa Mulan.

I'm back. Time to finish what we started once and for all.

Love, Shan yu.

The words appeared to be written in ink dyed in red but she noticed that it was darkening and had a rusty smell that she would have known anywhere, blood.

"Is that...," Mushu trailed off, not wanting to continue.

"Mhmmm, " was the answered he got.

Mulan heard someone approaching her and moved into a defensive stance.

"Easy Fa Mulan. " She recognized him immediately. It was the farmer across from them.

"Did they hurt anyone?" Mulan didn't breathe as she waited for the answer. She didn't know what she would do if anyone was hurt because of her.

"No, not anyone in the village." He paused,"But I'm afraid that your mother might be dying as we speak. "

"What do you mean? Where is he? Where's my father? Why isn't he protecting her?"

"We have no time for that. They are in your house...," He trailed off as he watched Mulan race toward her house.

"May the ancestors be with you," he prayed as she faded from his view.

Fear over took Mulan's body. She raced down the familiar roads, not stopping until she reached the gates that would lead her to the unknown. The gates, that normally seemed welcoming and inviting, loomed over her like the matchmaker. Evil and unpleasant. "Please be okay," she prayed before walking into the gates.

* * *

><p>~earlier that morning~<p>

Fa Zhou woke up to the sound of knocking. "Who could that be," he thought groggily, knowing that Mulan wasn't going to be back until later that day. He shuffled his way to the door. Before he could open it, the person knocked harder. He opened the door and saw Wen Xun. "What do you want," Fa Zhou asked sternly.

"Oh, nothing much really. " He smiled evilly, " all I want is your daughter."

"You can't have her. I suggest that you leave now and be on your way," Fa Zhou started to shut the door but Wen Xun inserted his boot in between the wall and the door.

"I don't think so. Mulan has taken something from and I want it back. I charge interest as well...but I guess I could take Mulan as a substitute." Wen Xun then whistled and one by one Hun warriors popped up and started to surround the house. "Too bad we have to kill the rest of your family. " Wen Xun pushed Fa Zhou out the way as he walked into the house.

* * *

><p>After having his men gag and tie up Fa Zhou and Fa Li, he ordered his men to place them in different rooms. He visited Fa Zhou first.<p>

"Why are you doing this?"

"I don't think we have been properly introduced. It might clear a few things up. My name...wait for it...is Shan Yu. It feels so good not telling that lie anymore." Shan Yu chuckled menacingly.

"But that's not possible. Mulan killed you," Fa Zhou managed to stutter out.

"Not quite but real close. You see she did try to kill me twice and failed. I am invincible," Shan Yu shouted the last sentence, making the picture frames on the wall to come crashing down. "It's been lovely chatting with you but you bore me. I think I'll go visit your wife for awhile."

He motioned for his guards to gag him back up. Fa Zhou struggled but was soon over- powered. "Blind fold her," Shan Yu ordered as he walked into the room. He watched as they did as they were told. He then ushered them out the room and shut the door. "I'm going to untie your gag and then you will listen to what I tell you to. And I know your probably thinking why should you do what I say. I'll tell you why for every time you don't listen to what I tell you I will stab your husband. And you don't want that do you." He ungagged her and had her sit near the door. "Now I want you to scream. Make sure you sound in pain or else I'll have to hurt you."

She screamed but Shan Yu wasn't satisfied with it. He moved in closer, putting his hand on her cheek. "I'll give you one more chance." Satisfied with the second scream, he had her scream again and again until he heard a knock on the door.

"Come in," he growled. One of his warriors came in and whispered something in his ear. Shan Yu smiled gleefully. "Perfect. Give me a knife," he barked with the satisfaction of giving orders. They quickly hand him one and the bottle he had requested before going to her.

"This won't hurt…much," he chuckled. He pricked Fa Li's finger and began squeezing it to make the blood come out faster. Once he collected enough, Shan Yu handed the bottle to his son. "You know what to do." He watched his son leave before telling two of his warriors to follow him. "Finish her," Shan Yu said before leaving the room.

"Sir, what do you want to do with the man," one guard asked.

"Oh, You'll see," Shan Yu chuckled, "you'll see."

**A/N: Any guesses about what is about to happen? Hit the little review button and let me know!**


	18. Chapter 18

My summer was fine. I got to read a whole lot more than what I usually do. 

Disclaimer: I don't own anything that Disney does. 

Ch. 18 

"Missed me," Shan Yu stood before Fa Zhou, eyes gleaming were pure satisfaction. He chuckled to himself, and then began to walk in circles around Fa Zhou. "Soooo," Shan Yu started, drawing the so out as long as he could, "I have good news and some bad news." He paused in front of Fa Zhou. "Which one would you like to hear first?" He allowed his men to loosen the mouth gag from Fa Zhou's mouth. "So what will it be?" 

Fa Zhou spat on the floor before saying, "Either way it will be bad for me so you decide." 

Shan Yu slapped Fa Zhou across his face, leaving a satisfying red imprint. "We don't need a smarty pants now do we? Anyway I'll tell you the good news first. Unless you want to take a guess," he paused, waiting for Fa Zhou to say something but he stayed silent. "Very well, I'll just tell you. Your wife and son are dead. And before you ask, no it wasn't as painful as your death will be." 

Fa Zhou sat still for a moment. "I will fight you until the moment I die. You may have killed them but you can never kill my love for them or their love for me." By the time Fa Zhou had finished speaking, he was standing, straining his arms against the bonds the tied his wrist together. 

Shan Yu laughed, "Is that so? I can't wait to see your reaction to the bad news. Your daughter is here, in the city, headed this way as we speak. Actually that's the good news, for me at least. You see I plan on killing you in front of her." He paused only to push Fa Zhou down and after hearing Fa Zhou grunt in pain, Shan Yu continue, "You will be begging for me to stop and she won't be able to do anything about it. From that moment on, Fa Mulan," he said sarcastically, "whenever she thinks of you, she won't see your smiles or any other good memory that you and her have shared. Instead, she will see your mutilated body, knowing that she couldn't do anything to save you." 

* * *

><p>Heart pounding, Mulan raced to her house on Khan. Mushu clinging on to dear life to Mulan, she jumped off when she neared the gates. Taking in her surroundings, she knew she was being watched. She cursed herself for not having any weapons. <p>

"Let's go kill some hunny –buns," Mushu tried to cheer Mulan up a little before facing the unknown. Mulan kept on walking. "Baby girl, you don't have to do this. You could wait for Shang," Mushu pleaded. 

"I should have made sure Shan Yu was dead. I have a bad feeling about since the moment he came to live here. He invaded my home, he invaded my dreams. He killed my grandmamma. I will not let him kill the rest of my family." She would have continued her rant but she heard an ear piercing scream. "Stay," she told Mushu before taking off. Silently chanting, "Please be alright, please be alright," to herself, Mulan ran toward the door, not caring that she was followed. 

"Your mother is dead, your brother is dead." They taunted her until she closed the door. _"Ancestors, protect my family." _Walking down the familiar hallway, she looked in each room. When Mulan didn't find anyone in the room, she went to the next. Her mama's room. 

"Mama," Mulan spoke softly in case there were people in the kitchen. The door was pulled forward causing Mulan to lose her balance and fall. She landed on something softish and ice cold. Mulan looked down and screamed. Getting up as quickly as she could, Mulan backed up against the wall. She looked at her mama's bloody body, overcome by the scent of blood. "Mama," she managed to choke out before collapsing into sobs. After a few minutes, she sent a prayer to her ancestors-and her mama-and left the room. Mentally and emotionally preparing herself, Mulan stepped into the kitchen. 

"Papa." She ran to hugged him. 

"You have to go," Fa Zhou tried to stop Mulan from untying his bonds. "Leave me here." 

"No. I'm not leaving you. Now stop fighting me, we have to find Ping." Mulan heard the sound of footsteps and hid under the table. 

"Come out, come out wherever you are," She heard a familiar voice call out. "I know you're here." The footsteps stopped. Mulan heard her father groan in pain. "The longer it takes for you to come out, the harder I hit your father." Mulan fought the urge to stay under the table. 

Giving Shan Yu the coldest glare she could manage with tears in her eyes, Mulan stood up. "Now what," she asked. 

"Now I kill him, and you come with me. I told you before and I'll tell you again. You will be my girl." Shan Yu chuckled. 

"Fine. But at least let me have a few moments with my father first," Mulan tried to keep her voice steady but she couldn't. Mulan thought she saw sympathy flashed through Shan Yu's eyes but dismissed it as a trick of the light. Mulan watched him nod before leaving the room. Mulan ran to the corner cabinet, praying the little vial was still there. It was. She grabbed it and went back to her papa. "Drink it," Mulan held the vial to his lips and made sure he drunk it. 

"I love you, Mulan," Fa Zhou closed his eyes and then he was dead. 

"I love you too." Mulan took a deep breath and exited the kitchen. "Let's go," she said to Shan Yu.

"What the," Shan Yu started to say but then stopped. He grabbed her by the arm and dragged her int  
>o the kitchen, fully intent on killing Fa Zhou. "You killed him," he accused her. He pushed Mulan down and ordered his men to come and tie her up. Shan Yu threw Mulan over his shoulder and order his men to clear out, leaving the havoc they had caused behind them. <p>

* * *

><p>With Ping being held in his arms, Xiongnu raced toward the camp of Chinese soldiers. Not the smartest idea he has had but he knew he couldn't deal with his father anymore. Xiongnu would do anything Li Shang asked him. As long as he was able to revenge the death of his friend. Arriving at the entrance, he took a deep breath before entering the camp.<p> 


	19. Chapter 19

A/N: Everyone probably hates my guts for dropping off the face of the Earth. Definitely after the chapter I had posted before this one. I am truly sorry. Things came up and then the chapters that I had on my laptop disappeared and then my laptop broke. I finally got it fixed and am currently working on the next few chapters of Ying and Yang. 

Also, I have come to the realization that there is now way I would be able to make this a 60 or 70 chapter story. I probably could, but then it would take forever to finish. So I am thinking around 30 or 40…let me know what y'all would prefer by reviewing with the numbers of chapters that you would like to have. Will be picking the most repeated one. Thanks for reading! 

DIsclamier: I don't own anything Disney. 

Chapter 19 

"Bring him to my tent," Li Shang commanded Yao as he stormed back into his tent. Glancing briefly at the sleeping baby in his bed, he paced back and forth, refusing to let his emotions take control. "_How could so much happen in such a short time_," he thought angrily, "_Why didn't she send someone to me?"_ Before he could think any more about it, his tent flaps opened up. He could feel his emotions shutting down, his face becoming a stone mask, his body turning into a wall that no one could penetrate. Ignoring the brightness of the sun, Li Shang motioned for Yao to bring the prisoner to come inside while he told two guards to stand outside the tent. The prisoner tried to say something but Shang held his hand up. "You will speak the answers to any questions I have for you. Only then. Understand?" The prisoner nodded silently. "That was a question. Now answer it," Shang made his voice sound like pure ice, devoid of anything but rage. 

"Yes, sir." Shang watched as the prisoner glanced at the baby in his bed, then quickly back to the ground as if he didn't want to be seen looking at him. Before Shang could ask his questions, the prisoner started talking. "Shan Yu is alive and by now Fa Mulan is either dead or his prisoner. I was instructed to kill the baby…that baby…while he and the others killed Fa Zhou and Fa Li." When he paused to take a breath before continuing, Shang interrupted him. 

"Who the hell are you and where is she," Shang asked wearily, angrily, and hesitantly. 

"My name is Xiongnu and I am Shan Yu's son," he began before telling Shang what had happened during the past few days.

* * *

><p>Fa Zhou sat up groggily, hoping that everything that happened was just a nightmare, a horrible, unjustified nightmare that his mind made up. Knowing that it wasn't, Fa Zhou tried to focus on his surroundings. He blinked a couple of times, trying to clear his vision. He knew he shouldn't be alive and he wasn't sure he wanted to be. He heard them take Mulan, his orchid, but he couldn't do anything about it. His body was paralyzed, his breathing slowed down so much that it to the point of stopping. Fa Zhou tried to stand but parts of his body was still numb. Fa Realizing that his hands were clasped together, he loosened their hold, distinctly remembering Mulan putting something there before Shan Yu had come back. With a heavy heart, he started reading,<p>

_"By the time you read this, I will have been gone for a day or two. I have to do what is right, no matter what the consequences are. Please don't grieve for me, instead search China for Ping. He's alive. I love you, baba and it was the greatest gift and honor having you as my father._

_Tell Shang that he fights good and that I'm sorry. Tell him he's a good general and a good leader. And lastly, tell him that he doesn't have to cling to the past and that includes me. Give this to him for me."  
><em>_  
><em>"My daughter, my sweet little daughter, you should have saved yourself instead of me." Sitting there in the kitchen, mindless of the mess or what was waiting for him, Fa Zhou started crying for the family he'd lost.

* * *

><p>"<em>I can walk,"<em> Mulan thought repeatedly as she hanging from Shan Yu's shoulder. _"When's the last time you washed your clothes?" _Mulan didn't know how far they had gotten in the past three days but her back was sore. She quickly learned to keep her mouth shut to avoid being whipped or being pushed to the ground. She knew once her back healed that there will be scars. _"Not that it matters, I will be dead before anyone were to see them."_ She hoped that her father was awake and that she didn't overdue the dosage amount. She knew he thought that she gave him the other one and she needed him to believe it when she gave it to him. "_But I have the other one_," Mulan was saving it for someone special, someone who should have died long ago. "_I will watch him die like as he watched innocent people die. Even if I need to poison and stab him repeatedly…I will not let him ruin any more families_. _My only regret is that I can't see Shang one last time_." She thought of her necklace that she gave to her dad, missing the familiar weight of it. All Mulan could hope for now was that Shang will find another one who makes him happy. She lost her train of thought when she felt the ground disappear from her feet. 

"Is the answer still no," Shan Yu stared at her, waiting for her response. Mulan looked away, knowing what was going to happen as soon as she said no. "I'm still waiting for an answer and I am not a patient man." She felt his hand grab her face as he forced her to look at him. "Do I have to ask again? Fa Mulan, will you either do me the honor of marrying me or tell me where Shang is?" 

"Never," Mulan yelled horesly, "I will NEVER tell you where Shang is. Nor will I marry the man who killed my family." Mulan tried to get free only to be shoved down again.

"This would be easier for you if you just said yes. Very well then, boys tie her hands and feet. She has a lesson to be taught." Mulan felt her hands and feet being bonded, but she distanced herself from the pain. Until everything turned black. 


End file.
